Spice and Wolf plus Canine
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: It had been a few years since Holo the Wise Wolf and Kraft Lawrence had met, beginning their adventures. Now a new face is entering their world and with it Holo finds that love knows no boundaries. HoloXOC, little HoloXLawrence; rated T but may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

The apple blossoms were blooming well that spring, and as the sun set over the horizon Horo stood at the back door of the cabin and sighed happily. She was content with the orchard she and Lawrence had bought a few months ago off of a very good merchant, who was repaying them for dealing them a large amount of ground pepper and furs from the west. Lawrence walked up next to her grinning; his silver hair glowed orange and red.

"What are you so happy about?" the girl asked him, playfully angry. The man smiled.

"Well it's just…I can't believe that the orchard is doing so well after such little time," he said. "The apples will be ready in the late summer, as long as you continue to give permission for a good harvest." Holo laughed.

"They're apples Lawrence! Of course I shall allow them to grow fruitfully; all for me to eat." Lawrence sighed, a grin on his face.

"Come on, dinner's ready." A howl was released from Holo's lips. "Porkchops and potatoes with goat cheese."

"And dessert? Please tell me there's dessert."

"Apple pie."

* * *

The next day started off wonderfully with a blue sky and the sun shining. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as the two headed down the dirt road in their cart, toting a large shipment of spices. Alongside the cart were the words inscribed in golden letters _Spice and Wolf_. Holo stretched out her arms and yawned a bit.

"What, are you bored?" Lawrence asked as he steered the cart to the left towards a town. Holo shook her head.

"Just a little sleepy," she said with another yawn.

"That's only because you were up all night 'conversing' with those forest wolves." Holo shot a look at Lawrence that immediately made him shut up and continue to steer the horse.

"If you must know, I was asking them what has been going on in the forests and the plains." She nodded to herself and then continued. "They said there have been a lot of travelers going to this town, most of them having a mysterious air about them."

"And you're interested in this because…?" he asked her, curious.

"Because there might be someone famous there! Or another merchant, perhaps one who's rich!" Holo closed her eyes, imagining how many apples she could buy with a rich man's trinny silver coins; she was brought back to reality as the cart jumped a bit. "Ah we're here!" she cried like a child in a toy store. The streets were filled with people, street vendors, and many carts. Far off she could see a church where Lawrence would probably want to stay the night. Holo despised churches, voicing her opinion often about how they made no sense to say that one person created nature; Lawrence usually groaned and continued to listen. They soon stopped in front of a trading guild. Pulling the cart into the gates Holo immediately jumped off and began to look around to see if she could find anyone selling apples. She screamed happily when she found a small cart selling a few bushels of apples for a reasonable price. Lawrence facepalmed and looked back to the man who was asking about the ground pepper.

"Can I take a few of these bushels please?" Holo asked happily, resisting the urge to have her tail burst out from under her cloak and wag it rapidly. The young woman who was also wearing a cloak kept her head down and nodded. Holo clapped her hands and called Lawrence over to the stand; he picked up the bushels and took them to the cart, grumbling the whole time. "Thank you, how much will that be?" The hooded woman pointed to the sign silently. The price was 300 coins a bushel; Holo dug through her pocket until she found her coin purse. It wasn't like she was spending all of their money and it wasn't like the two were poor. Lawrence and Holo were swimming in trinny coins so this was like a little shopping spree for the girl. She handed the coins over to the woman; as their hands touched the woman retracted her arm which caused the coins to fall, clinking to the ground.

"Careful!" Holo scolded. "What's the matter?" The woman shook her head, kneeling down to pick them up. Holo, thinking she should help as well, knelt near the woman and began to help. As Holo got closer she could see a bit of the woman's face; she was blushing. Most likely out of embarrassment from clumsily dropping the coins, Holo thought to herself. Suddenly a large gust blew in through the open doors causing everyone's cloaks and clothing to rustle, along with the tarps on people's carts to almost blow off. As Holo looked to the cart and back she saw the hooded woman had something on her head. "Ears!" she cried. "Dog ears!" The woman immediately tried to cover her head, blushing furiously. She began to get up and run but Holo caught her by the arm. The woman struggled to get free but couldn't; Holo began to hear a low growl…but there were no dogs around. She then realized that it was the girl and quickly pulled her hand off, the girl rushing off into the back of the guild and out a side door. Holo rushed after her, curiousness getting the best of her.

"Holo? Holo!" Lawrence cried, but she didn't hear him. He sighed angrily. "Dammit..."

* * *

**A/N: LOL another story. Sorry that I'm posting a new one, but I'm doing this as a Christmas gift for my friend AngelWithACrookedHalo since she bought me Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. X3 Don't fret because I am still working on 'Is it Love?' and 'Brand New World,' just had to get this done today so Angel would be happy. ^^**

**R&R please and thank you! Oh and I don't own Spice and Wolf; if I did then Lawrence wouldn't be such a prude and confess his love for our sweet Holo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The two women ran for a while, Holo calling out for her to stop at intervals. It seemed she was about to get away when a small rock tripped the woman. She turned to rub her knee when she noticed the other woman behind her. She nervously tried to get up when Holo grabbed her by the back of her cloak, pulling down the hood.

"Ah-ha! I knew you had ears!" she said proudly, puffing out her chest. "…Why exactly do you have them, anyway?" The young girl jumped a bit as the wolf woman came closer.

"We-Well, I'm not sure exactly." She looked up at Holo to reveal sparkling green eyes. Her mousy brown hair was curled and she had the appearance of someone who was very quiet but strong. "I've always been like this, since I was young." At that moment Lawrence finally caught up with the two.

"What the hell? You ran off without telling me where you were headed." He was panting, trying to catch his breath. He looked over at the young girl. "So…you've got ears too?" He smiled a bit.

"How are you not shocked? Most people usually run in fear or…worse," she said, turning away from the young merchant. Lawrence chuckled. "What's so funny?" She stood to look at him defiantly. The young man turned to look at his traveling companion.

"Fine, fine, since she's got them as well." _As well?_ thought the young woman. She gasped once again as she saw Holo reveal her sharp, short chestnut brown ears. Holo placed them back onto her head, causing the girl to frown at her own rudeness.

"Sorry," she said. "I'm just not used to seeing others in the same situation as I." She stuck out her hand in a kind manner, expecting Holo to shake it. When the wolf goddess continued to stare at her Lawrence shook his head and walked over to her, shaking her hand.

"I'm Lawrence, and this is Holo." He smiled. "And you are?"  
"Maila. Just Maila." She cracked a smile. "It's very nice to meet the two of you." The girl could be very cute when she smiled, and Holo found a blush rising to her cheeks. She shook her head and returned the smile.

"So, about those apples-" She was cut off by one of the other merchants approaching the group. Maila quickly placed her hood back over her head.

"Hey, you gonna clean up that mess? People are tripping all over the place." The young woman nodded quietly.

"Of course," she said and stood up. "You two are welcome to accompany me, if you'd like." Holo nodded. If apples were involved, she would happily oblige.

* * *

After a while, the sun began to set and the merchants began to head home. Holo and Lawrence had decided to stay and assist Maila with her apple selling, the wolf woman helping to sell more than the other had thought.

"Thank you, Mister Lawrence and Miss Holo. I really appreciate it," she said with a short bow.

"Oh it's no trouble to us," said Lawrence. _She's so polite_, he thought, _more than someone else I know._ That someone else was too busy chowing down on the day's leftovers to listen to anything. When lightly nudged by her traveling partner she turned to Maila with a mouth full of apples.

"Thank you for allowing me to have the leftovers!" She smiled brightly, her tail wagging under her skirt. Maila smiled happily.

"Not a problem," she said. "Here, you've got some apple right here on your cheek." She took the corner of her cloak and wiped away the stray food, smiling. "So where are you two headed?"

"Over to the next town. We didn't get a chance to sell our wares here, so we'll see what we can get there." Holo looked back to the cart. There was so much room, enough for a large group of apples. She wanted some, at least a few. Just enough to tide her over for the next day or so. When she asked Lawrence he wouldn't have it at all. She frowned and pouted. "Come on, you've had your fill of apples for today. Tomorrow is another day. Maybe you can get some then."

"You are so very picky Lawrence," Holo said with a huff. It was at that point that a red shine appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"You know, I could give you one more. I was going to take a few home with me but I've got plenty there. One less apple won't make a difference," said Maila. Holo's tail began to wag again.

"Thank you so much!" The wolf girl embraced the other female in a hug causing her to gasp in surprise. Soon she released Maila, taking the apple and stowing it in her cloak. After a few minutes of awkward silence Lawrence cleared his throat.

"We should get going. I guess we'll see you around then, Miss." He extended his hand to the brunette who in turn took it and shook it.

"Yes. See you soon!" she said and waved as the two pulled out of the merchant's building and towards the hotel where they would stay the night.

* * *

It wasn't long after they had settled down in their room with their provisions for the night-potatoes, once more-that Holo asked a question that almost made Lawrence's ale leave his cheeks and land on the wooden floor.

"Wh-What?" he asked, coughing.

"I said, would it be rude of me to ask Miss Maila to travel with us for a while? She seems to be versed in selling and I wonder if she would help us to sell our apples as well."

"You just want her with us so you can get more apples whenever you want." A pillow landed smack dab in his face.

"Nonsense!" she said, a light pink tint to her cheeks-it wasn't clear whether it was from the drink or her emotions. "I simply thought it would be an idea for you to think over."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. For now let's finish our food and get some rest."

"You're probably just jealous," Holo mumbled. That sentence caused his alcohol to go flying out of his mouth. He choked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked, gasping and coughing. "And what the hell do you mean, _jealous_? Of you? What reason would I have for that?"

"Because I'll have a new friend and you won't." She huffed and folded her arms. She stood up and approached him.

"What is it now?" he asked, placing his mug on the nightstand. "Just... go to sleep, Holo. You're just a little drunk."

"No. Not until I get an answer from you." He raised an eyebrow.

"I told you we'll-"

"Not that, idiot!" She stamped her foot on the floor.

"Well then, what?" She turned her face away from his.

"Do you, er, ever think of me?" she asked. "When you're sleeping do you dream of me?" This caused him to laugh a bit. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," he said and waved his hand in front of his face while still laughing to himself. "I think it's just the ale that's coming from your mouth and not your real feelings. Just sleep it off."

"It's my real feelings," she said with a pout. She proceeded to sit next to him, drink in hand. "Answer me!" Lawrence sighed.

"I wouldn't say it's every day but yes I do think of you. And you have appeared in my dreams once or twice." He smiled. "There. Does that answer your question?" Holo fell back onto his bed.

"Yes." She then moved to where his pillow was.

"Now what are you doing?"

"Sleeping. Like you told me to."

"What the-? No, you've got your own bed!" He tried to pick her up.

"Let me sleep here tonight, Lawrence. It's all I ask." She _did_ sound awful tired.

"Fine. Just for tonight." He grabbed her drink from her hands and set it down. He blew out the candles which left the room dark, save for the moonlight that had somehow peered through the closed shutters. He laid down next to her but not too close. His conscience wouldn't let him.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Holo staring at him from under the covers.

"What is it now?" he asked, yawning. She didn't speak but pulled on his shirt in a sort of adorable way. He raised an eyebrow and leaned closer. Was she trying to tell him a secret?

"Good night Lawrence." She lightly pecked his cheek and fell to sleep almost immediately, leaving the gray-haired merchant to ponder why he still traveled with this girl and her crazy ways.

He'd think about that in the morning.

"Good night Holo."

* * *

**A/U: And with that another chapter is done! I apologize greatly for the immense amount of time it took me to update this. My Holo muse just wasn't speaking to me until today! I've been watching the anime to brainstorm so hopefully chapter three will be up in a week or so (don't count on it, I'm horrible with deadlines).**


End file.
